Give Me What I Want
by Ladyusa
Summary: Draco menginginkan sesuatu dari Hermione? Apa sih yang diinginkan Draco? Akankah Hermione memberikan yang diinginkannya? Ataukah Draco terpaksa harus gigit jari?/ "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Kau dapat memberikan yang aku inginkan..."/ "Happy Birthday, Draco."/ For Draco's Day. Fic request dari qunnyv19. Thanks untuk semangatnya qunny :D Oneshot. RnR please ;)


Give Me What I Want © Ladyusa

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

[Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini]

Fic request dari qunnyv19. For Draco's Day. Thanks qunny untuk semangatnya :D

Warning : humor 0,0000000001%, OOC, gaje, freak, garink, ancur o.O

* * *

"Hermione..." Draco mengerang, bersandar di sofa. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala tergolek di sandaran sofa. "Ini tidak adil. Kau curang."

Melihat hal itu, Hermione tertawa. Lalu gadis berambut bak semak itu duduk di pangkuan Draco, tersenyum sangat indah pada kekasihnya. "Mengapa Draco? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Hermione tertawa kembali ketika melihat kerutan lebih dalam tercetak pada dahi pria pirang tersebut. Draco mengerang lembut sebelum mata abu-abunya terbuka, mendelik pada kekasihnya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," geramnya. "Kau telah menggodaku hampir setiap hari, mengatakan itu sangat nikmat. Kau berjanji akan memberikannya padaku di waktu yang tepat. Aku selalu bersabar menunggu. Namun pada akhirnya kau tidak memberikannya padaku."

"Tapi Drake, bukannya aku ingin menyiksamu. Aku mencintaimu namun waktunya memang belum tepat."

Tatapan Draco melembut menatap kekasihnya. "Aku mengerti 'Mione. Tapi kau harus memahami betapa sulitnya bagiku. Aku selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa aku akan menunggu pada waktu yang tepat. Namun kemudian kau menggodaku kembali dan aku sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi."

Hermione mendesah. "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak meminta pada Parkinson? Aku yakin ia akan sangat senang memberikannya untukmu."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau," ujarnya. "Lagipula hampir semua orang sudah mencicipi milik Pansy. Selain itu, Pansy akan salah paham jika aku meminta padanya. Dia akan berharap lebih dariku."

"Mengapa tak kau katakan saja, kau hanya akan meminta sekali dan tak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darinya."

Draco mendengus. "Mengapa tak kau saja yang memberikannya padaku? Aku hanya ingin sedikit perasaan luar biasa bagaikan di surga. Sangat menyedihkan pacarku sendiri tak bersedia melakukan hal kecil tersebut. Sebaliknya ia malah menyarankan pada musuhnya sendiri."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Maafkan aku, Drake. Aku tak tahu kau merasa seperti itu. Tapi waktunya memang belum tepat," ucapnya menyesal. "Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang agar kau tak tergoda lebih jauh." Hermione mencium pipi pucat tersebut lalu melompat dari pangkuannya.

Saat Hermione melangkah ke arah tangga, sepasang tangan pucat memegang lengannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Draco menarik Hermione dan menindihnya di sofa.

Hermione tersentak. "Draco apa yang kau..."

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos dengan mudah 'Mione," geramnya mengancam. "Aku bosan menderita 'Mione. Sekarang kau harus memberikan apa yang aku inginkan atau aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa. Itu adalah pilihanmu."

"Draco!" teriak Hermione. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak peduli 'Mione. Kau telah menggodaku cukup lama. Dan aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Kau bisa memberikan yang aku inginkan."

Hermione tak menyangka Draco sangat kuat. Beginikah laki-laki saat belum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Andai saja ia bisa meraih tongkatnya yang terselip dalam jubahnya, ia bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah dari pria yang tengah kalap tersebut.

Hermione mencoba taktik lain untuk bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman Draco. Ia menatap mata abu-abu itu dengan mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca, berharap hal tersebut akan membuat Draco luluh. Namun mata abu-abu itu tak melunak. Baiklah, sekarang ia hanya punya dua pilihan. Mengaku kalah dan memberikan apa yang Draco inginkan, atau menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari cengkeraman kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah rencana terbentuk dalam otak _brilliant_nya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Ok, Drake. Kau menang. Aku menyerah."

Senyum lebar tercetak di bibir sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut. "Aku tahu kau akan menyerah pada akhirnya. Sekarang, mari kita lakukan dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Draco mulai melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan tiba-tiba Hermione mendorongnya keras membuat pria pirang tersebut terjungkal. Dengan cepat Hermione melompat dan beranjak menuju kamar tercintanya. Namun ia merasa sepasang tangan menarik jubahnya, membuatnya panik. Ia mendepak tangan tersebut kasar lalu berlari menaiki tangga.

Hermione menyeringai senang saat berada di atas tangga. Ia memandang Draco dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat kekasihnya tersebut menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengan mata melebar, ia melihat sesuatu yang tengah dipegang di tangan pria pucat itu. Sebuah toples kecil berisi _cookies_.

Hermione ingat, saat ia melarikan diri sepasang tangan menarik jubahnya. Ternyata Draco berhasil mengambil _cookies_ dari dalam jubah Hermione! _Cookies_ ala Perancis. Aaaaargh mengapa ia sangat ceroboh?

Dengan santai Draco membuka toples tersebut lalu mengambil _cookie_ dan menggigitnya.

"Draco!" jerit Hermione. "Sudah kukatakan, itu untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tak boleh memakannya sekarang. Waktunya belum tepat." Hermione segera berlari kembali menuruni tangga untuk menyelamatkan _cookies_ tersebut.

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi 'Mione?"

"Sudah kukatakan, membuat _cookies_ ini sangat sulit. Aku bahkan gagal hingga dua puluh kali sebelum berhasil membuatnya. Dan _cookies_ istimewa ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk hari ulang tahunmu, Drake." Hermione serta-merta merebut toples _cookies_ dari tangan Draco.

"Tapi itu salahmu sendiri. Kau selalu menggodaku, mengatakan _cookies_ buatanmu sangat enak dan istimewa, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencicipinya."

Hermione hanya mendelik kesal. "Yang jelas," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Jika kau melanggar aturan lagi—memakan _cookies_ ini sebelum hari ulang tahunmu—aku tak akan memberikan _cookies_ ini padamu."

"Jangan lakukan itu, 'Mione," Draco berkata dengan mata _puppy eyes_-nya. "Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Hermione mendesah. "Lagipula jika kau ingin makan _cookies_ sekarang, mengapa kau tak meminta saja pada Pansy?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, _cookies _milik Pansy telah banyak yang mencicipi. Ibunya selalu mengiriminya setelah pulang berlibur dari rumah bibinya di Perancis. Sedangkan punyamu, hanya aku yang baru mencicipinya."

Hermione hanya menggeleng. "_Ferret_ bodoh," gumamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Draco, pura-pura marah.

"_Ferret _bodoh!" ulang Hermione berteriak.

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku, kau akan menerima ganjarannya," ancam Draco.

"_Ferret_ bodoh," teriak Hermione lagi seraya tertawa.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Berang-berang," Draco menghampiri Hermione perlahan, membuat gadis berambut coklat tersebut menjerit. Hermione melompat lalu berlari saat Draco siap menerkamnya. Draco bangkit dan mulai mengejarnya. Selama beberapa saat hanya suara tawa mereka yang terdengar di Ruang Rekreasi tersebut.

Hermione dan Draco berbaring telentang di atas karpet dengan napas terengah-engah. Tawa mereka masih menggema di Ruang Rekreasi tersebut.

"Hahaha ... bukankah sangat menyenangkan, Drake?"

"Ya, asalkan bersamamu akan selalu menyenangkan 'Mione," bisik Draco, membuat wajah Putri Gryffindor tersebut dijalari warna merah.

Draco menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, lalu menatap Hermione lembut. "Aku sungguh beruntung telah memilikimu," ujar Draco intim.

"Ya, aku juga beruntung memilikimu, Drake," jawab Hermione tersenyum.

Perlahan Draco menunduk, hendak mencium bibir _pink cerry_ kekasihnya itu. Napas mereka berbaur menjadi satu saat wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Ketika bibir mereka hampir menyentuh, terdengar suara dentangan jam 12 kali.

"Ahaa ... sekarang aku boleh memakan _cookies_nya kan?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Hermione, Draco segera meraih _cookies_ tersebut lalu memakannya lahap, mengabaikan Hermione sepenuhnya.

Hermione cemberut. Apa Draco menganggap _cookies_ itu lebih menarik dibanding ciuman Hermione? Catatan untuk diri sendiri, jangan membuatkan Draco _cookies_ jika kau tak ingin diabaikan olehnya, batin gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Namun Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco yang menurutnya persis seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja, bibirnya ditempeli coklat dan remah-remah kue menghiasi jubahnya. Hermione menggeleng tersenyum. "_Happy Birthday,_ Draco."

Draco yang tengah sibuk melahap _cookies_, sontak berhenti. Ia menatap kekasihnya lalu tersenyum seksi. "Terima kasih 'Mione," bisiknya serak, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia memeluk Hermione lalu menciumnya lahap.

Draco menelusuri bibir wanita berambut coklat tersebut lalu menggigitnya meminta akses lebih. Dengan sukarela Hermione membuka mulutnya, dan lidah pria itu segera menyeruak ke dalam mulut manisnya, mengabsen satu per satu gigi wanita itu. Draco memperdalam ciuman, membuat Hermione mengerang lembut. Selama beberapa saat mereka melahap bibir masing-masing bagaikan melahap _cookies_ yang lezat. Bahkan manisnya _cookies_ yang dimakan Draco tidak dapat mengalahkan manisnya bibir sang Putri Gryffindor tersebut.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit mereka berduel lidah, Draco melepaskan pagutannya. "Tenang saja, kedudukanmu di hatiku tak akan tergantikan oleh setoples _cookies,_" ucap Draco dengan napas terengah-engah, seakan-akan telah mengetahui kekhawatiran Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum sumringah lalu mereka berciuman kembali, dan _cookies_ itu pun terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

THE END

**A/N : **hehehe... maaf yaa ficnya gaje... aku sengaja buat alurnya biar para reader berpikiran macem-macem #digetok

Oh iya fic ini dibuat berkat qunnyv19 yang udah ngomporin aku buat fic oneshot untuk Draco's Day. Thanks ya qunny untuk semangatnya :D Aku tunggu lho fic oneshotmu dan kalau bisa sekuel photograph... hehee XD

Ok, aku tahu fic ini ancur, bahasa gak oke. Hal ini karena fic ini dibuat saat aku lagi kesel karena ide-ide untuk fic multi chap ku macet cet cet. sehingga aku melampiaskannya dengan membuat fic oneshot ini. Padahal ide keseluruhan sudah ada, namun pas ditulis kenapa jari-jari ini serasa macet gak bisa bergerak membentuk kata-kata. Chap selanjutnya untuk fic never meant, the hidden truth, unexpected situation, dan seduction games semuanya baru kutulis setengahnya. Dan otak saya tiba-tiba blank gak tahu harus nulis apa... huuuuaaaa. Dan aku menulis fic ini setelah teringat cerita _cookies_ dari sere-chan... huahaha... jadilah fic nista ini. Dan tak apa lah walau ulang tahun Draco dah telat banget. Sorry ya Drake, sekalinya buat fic untuk ulang tahunmu ficnya gaje dan telat pula... hhhhuuuuee...

Jadi maaf kalau bahasa dan penulisannya ancur lebur. Aku bahkan gak akan kaget jika readers sekalian tidak mengerti maksud cerita aneh ini. Ok, aku luruskan.

Jadi gini, Hermione membuat _cookies_ ala Perancis (_cookies_ apa ja pokoknya khas perancis.. huehee) untuk ulang tahun Draco. Dan ceritanya pembuatan _cookies_ itu sangat sulit sekali hingga ia harus mencobanya hingga 20x baru berhasil. Dan Draco tentu saja tahu pas pembuatan _cookies_ itu. Nah saat mencicipi _cookies_ itu, Hermione berkata rasanya sangat enak, membuat Draco kesemsem. Hermione akhirnya terus menggoda Draco tentang kenikmatan _cookies_ membuat Draco tak tahan. Karena takut Draco mencurinya, Hermione selalu menyimpan cookie itu dalam jubahnya. Ya gitu, Draco terus membujuk dia dan akhirnya berhasil menarik _cookies_ dari dalam jubahnya. Yah akhirnya gitu deh seperti yang ditulis di cerita...

Maaf karena kebanyakan bacot dan bertele-tele. Yasudah makasih ah buat yang sudah baca. Mungkin ada yang berbaik hati MEREVIEW fic nista ini? Mungkin saja review kalian akan membuat otak saya jalan kembali hingga aku bisa melanjutkan fic multi chap ku yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Saran, kritik, bahkan flame aku terima asalkan ditulis dengan kata-kata yang baik...

*Author ngumpet di pojokan*


End file.
